


Anadromous

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vignette, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: On his way back to the domain, Ledo spies his prince and hero in a most compromising position.





	Anadromous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ledo’s relieved to finally be heading home; apparently, the young Hylian he met—Master Link—is well on his way to Zora’s Domain with Prince Sidon at his side. Ledo swims swiftly for it; he’ll still join whatever forces his prince might need to stop the divine beast from flooding all their lands. 

He’s just past the first bridge when he slows, popping his head up past the surface; he thinks he heard something, and then it comes again—a raspy cry, wordless but definitely from a Zora’s throat. Instantly, Ledo switches paths, following the sound as best he can amidst the scattered pitter-patter of the rain. Around two bends, he finds the source, and he splashes to an instant halt, eyes going wide.

Carefully tucked amongst the rocks, a Zora sits on the bank: the unmistakable form of Prince Sidon. Just above the water, the Hylian Link wades between the prince’s legs. Sidon’s thighs are low enough for Ledo to see it all: Both of Link’s delicate hands wrapped around one of Sidon’s cocks, his jaw stretched wide around the higher one. Both of Sidon’s claspers are fully engorged. The one between Link’s lips looks like it barely fits; even with only the very tip inside, Link seems to struggle to handle his mouthful. The one beneath his chin is dribbling seed along his neck, thought at Ledo’s distance, it could conceivably be just the rain. Given the way Sidon moans and pistons his hips, Ledo thinks it likely the former. 

He knows he should swim away, of course. Prince Sidon chose a most inappropriate place, fully public, but it’s still a _private_ moment. Surely the Hylian seduced him into it. Ledo could _almost_ understand, given the gem-like colour of Link’s eyes, the trim cut of his muscles, even the cute sweep of his hair. But Sidon is undoubtedly the most handsome Zora ever born, and surely he could’ve resisted. Instead, he’s all but melted—one arm braces himself against the bank, and the other fists in Link’s soft hair. Eyes half lidded and lips parted to pant, Sidon looks as wrecked as Link does. He stares at Link with unabashed adoration, unmistakable even from Ledo’s distance. He pets through Link’s hair like a practiced lover, then runs his thick fingers down Link’s cheek to cup beneath his chin. Watching Sidon caress Link goes straight to Ledo’s own nether-regions. He can feel his pouch shifting, his claspers ready to emerge. He feels a tart wave of shame, but it’s swept quickly away amidst _desire_

Link makes a sudden choking noise, and Sidon languidly moans, tossing his head back so far that his tail-tip brushes the ground. That sound is easily the most erotic thing Ledo’s ever heard, but Link’s face is the most erotic sight. His cheeks are already bulging with his massive load, right up until he pops off the end, leaving the tip exposed to spray his face. Link shuts his eyes just in time as thick gobs splatter across his gorgeous features, staining his peach skin as white as Sidon’s underbelly. Ledo watches, mesmerized, as Link eagerly takes the facial, his breath just as laboured as Sidon’s. 

When all of it’s pumped out, Sidon mutters an encouraging, “That was _wonderful_... you are a true treasure, my little warrior...” He runs his fingers affectionately back through Link’s hair again, tugging at the tie that holds it, and Link smiles and wipes the seed off his eyelids. There’s still some draped across his nose when he looks up at the prince, but the rain chips away at it, diluting Sidon’s seed and washing it all down Link’s lips and chin. 

Sidon takes a moment to catch his breath, then suggests, “I should return the favour—” but he cuts off as Link ducks to lap away at the second cock resting against his chest. The way he licks it is a strange mix of adorable and raunchy—Ledo doesn’t know what to think. 

He knows he’s grown painfully hard. Reacting so to Prince Sidon is nothing new—he’s touched himself many times to the thought of his noble prince debauched. But it was never with a Hylian, and now, strangely, Ledo doesn’t know which of them he’s more jealous of.

Link opens his mouth wide and takes in the second cock, earning Sidon’s moaned, “Link... you’re amazing!” He looks ready to burst again; Ledo’s never seen him so engaged.

Ledo’s already seen more than he’s entitled too. He knows he’s crossed a line just by staying, though his prince made it difficult _not_ to. With a tremendous effort of will power, Ledo makes himself turn around.

He swims back the way he came, until the rain’s drowned out his beloved prince’s orgasmic cries.


End file.
